Moldu et Sangpur, point commun ?
by Aeschylus
Summary: OS sur Tom Riddle. Réflexion sur deux styles de personnes diamétralement opposées. Peut-être pas tant que ça. Avec un soupçon de dramatisme et d'enjolivement, ça donne ceci.


**Titre :** Moldu/Sang pur. Point commun ?

**Auteur **: Mlle.Sly

**Rating :** T

**Résumé **: beaucoup de Sang-purs certifient ne rien avoir en commun avec les Moldus, ces êtres inférieurs et insignifiants. En sont-ils bien sûrs ?

**Note :** les paroles en français sont indiquées en _italique._

* * *

« _Je suis venue te chercher. Ton père est mort donc c'est moi qui dois te garder_. »

La petite fille, en larmes, releva la tête vers cette voix froide et haineuse. Une dame qui lui ressemblait drôlement se tenait devant elle. Tout aussi blonde, les mêmes yeux vert sombre, le même nez retroussé. Pour ainsi dire, cette femme était très belle. Mais c'était tout. L'adulte attrapa le bras de cette enfant qui était sa fille et l'emmena, remerciant d'un air hypocrite les deux personnes qui s'étaient occupés de sa progéniture, du temps qu'elle arrive d'Angleterre.

Nous étions en 1936. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale commençait vraiment. Au plus grand malheur de Constance Kervella, petite bretonne de neuf ans, vivant jusqu'ici avec son jeune père, André. Celui-ci faisait parti de la résistance et même si l'envahisseur n'était pas encore très présent en Bretagne, une dénonciation et vous étiez fini.

C'est ce premier mai 1936 que tout fut fini pour Constance. En effet, son père n'était pas en accord avec le voisinage et, alors que la gestapo passait par là, la boulangère du village jugea bon de dénoncer son résistant de voisin. André, voyant les nazis arrivés chez lui, cacha sa fille dans un sous-sol qu'il avait confectionné. Au cas où. Il fut emmené pour être exécuté sur la place publique. Comme exemple.

Les Martin, qui connaissaient bien André, s'occupèrent de la petite. Celle-ci passait ses journées sur le perron, espérant que son père rentrerait un jour. Au lieu de cela, ce fut sa mère qui vint la chercher. Pour tout dire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Cette dernière les avait abandonnés pour retourner chez ses parents, en Angleterre. Malheureusement pour elle, il lui restait un peu de bonté et elle choisit de donner à sa _fille _une vie un peu plus loin de la guerre.

C'est ainsi que Constance Kervella se retrouva en Angleterre, en mai 1936. Elle ne parlait pas un mot de cette langue dont la consonance la faisait beaucoup rire. Cette façon de parler comme si on avait une patate chaude dans la bouche ! Non, vraiment, elle pourrait en rire des heures. Enfin elle aurait pu si les circonstances n'étaient pas ce qu'elles étaient.

La petite fille, durant le trajet qui la menait du port jusque son nouveau chez elle, n'adressa pas un mot à sa mère. Elle restait là, le nez collé à la vitre, regardant le paysage défilé devant elle. Ce paysage inconnu, lugubre et grisâtre. Il pleuvait. L'Angleterre était un pays bien triste se dit-elle. Les gens, l'air important, avançaient tout en essayant de se protéger de l'averse.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une rangée de maison collées et toutes identiques, bâties en face d'un grand établissement imposant. Ce dernier dégagea une aura froide et vieille. Elle descendit à la suite de sa mère pour entrer dans une des maisons. L'endroit était d'une architecture banale, sûrement la même que celle d'à côté et les pièces s'emboitaient, se chevauchaient, ne laissant presque aucune intimité. Sa mère –Jane de son prénom- monta la valise de Constance à l'étage, dans une petite chambre. Une pièce assez grande pour une petite fille de neuf ans ; composé d'une armoire, un lit moelleux et une étagère remplie de livre appartenant sûrement à Jane.

« _Ce sera ta chambre dorénavant_.

Voyant que Constance ne répondait pas, elle ajouta :

_- Compris_ ?

La petite hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir sa valise et d'en sortir un ours en peluche très usé.

_- Je t'appellerai pour manger_. »

Jane laissa sa fille seule, afin qu'elle se mette à l'aise. A peine l'adulte fut-elle sortie que Constance commença à pleurer. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, pleurant son père, son pays. La guerre lui avait tout prit. Elle serrait son ours, l'imbibant de sa tristesse qui grandissait.

Qui grandissait de jours en jours.

En effet, deux semaines plus tard, la petite fille n'allait pas mieux et tous les soirs, le rituel des larmes recommençait. Son père lui manquait tellement ! Elle détestait Londres, l'Angleterre, ces maisons toutes identiques, ces gens hautains et inquiets ! Rien n'allait ! Elle ne pouvait dialoguer avec personne. Seules les formules de politesses étaient inscrites dans son esprit pour le moment. Sa mère la forçait à parler anglais, sinon, celle-ci ne lui répondait pas.

Constance n'était pas autorisée à aller à l'école pour le moment et ces rares cours se faisaient chez elle. Elle se forçait à lire des livres pour enfants, juste histoire d'apprendre. Elle voulait s'en sortir mais rien n'y faisait, apprendre maintenant était si difficile !

En une fin d'après-midi, alors que sa mère s'obstinait à ne pas répondre, Constance craqua, énervée envers cette femme qui ne l'aidait en rien dans son adaptation.

« Je te déteste ! »

Ces mots-là, elle les avait vus écrits de si nombreuses fois. Un peu comme « je t'aime ». Elle aurait préféré utilisé la deuxième formule. Elle sortit de la maison et courut jusqu'à l'établissement d'en face, pour se heurter au mur. Voilà la fin du parcours. Elle se laissa glisser, près de la grille d'entrée. La grande cour était déserte. Elle pleurait, encore. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Une voix enfantine la sortit de son débordement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Elle releva la tête vers cette voix pour se heurter à un visage fermé et sévère. Pourtant, le garçon devait avoir son âge. Elle se releva, essuya difficilement ses larmes et s'accrocha à la grille, étant maintenant bien en face de son interlocuteur. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Bonjour… Désolée, je ne comprends pas, je –une larme roula- je ne suis pas anglaise…

Oui c'était dur à prononcer.

-Oh, fit-il. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Cette simple phrase, qu'elle comprenait heureusement, lui fit chaud au cœur. Comme une pommade. Peut-être se sentirait-elle moins seule si ce garçon voulait bien devenir son amie ?

-Constance Kervella. Et toi ?

-Tom Riddle. »

Elle tendit sa main, comme pour les lier définitivement mais lui, recula. Vexée, elle fit une moue boudeuse.

_« C'est comme ça que les gens font pour se dire bonjour !_

Il fronça les sourcils devant ce long amoncellement de syllabes et bruits qui formaient sûrement une phrase. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Assez énervé de ne pas en saisir le sens, il demanda :

-D'où tu viens ?

-Heu… Je suis française, répondit-elle de son accent français à couper au couteau. »

Alors qu'elle lui tendait de nouveau sa main, deux bras puissants et poilus attrapèrent le petit corps de son nouvel ami.

« Riddle, je t'y prends à sécher tes cours ! Cria le pion méchamment. Tu seras sévèrement puni ! »

Constance ne comprit rien du tout mais vu le ton employé, Tom allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de peine. Pour lui, elle redoublerait d'efforts ! Le comprendre devenait quelque chose d'essentiel.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Constance parlait mieux et arrivait à tenir une conversation de base, au plus grand plaisir de sa mère. Et du sien bien sûr. Elle avait revu Tom. Peu de fois, certes, mais ce n'était pas cela l'important !

Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi et la petite fille allait à la confiserie, acheter deux sucettes pour elle et son ami. Même s'il semblerait, à première vue, qu'elle fût la seule à être heureuse de ces petits rendez-vous, Tom venait à chaque fois !

Elle se posta devant la grille, attendant le garçon. A peine sa silhouette se profilait à l'horizon qu'elle sautillait déjà.

« Tom ! Tom ! _Bonjour !_

Il prit le temps d'arriver et lui serra la main, rituel qu'ils avaient depuis peu. Elle y tenait. La petite fille prononçait quelques fois des mots en français mais les phrases en restaient compréhensibles. De toute façon, Tom en apprenait un peu aussi.

-Bonjour Constance.

-Oh, tu ne le prononces toujours pas correctement ! Ton _accent_ est très bizarre !

Il soupira, lui prit une sucette des mains, l'ouvrit et la fourra dans sa bouche. Sans la remercier.

-C'est moi qui devrait dire ça. »

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents, bien heureuse qu'il acceptât un cadeau. Elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais elle aimait lui parler. Bien que ce fût souvent elle qui meublait les conversations. Elle en apprenait un peu sur lui chaque jour. Le b-à-bas quoi. Il avait un an de plus qu'elle, il était orphelin et vivait ici depuis sa naissance. Tom allait aussi à l'école primaire du coin. Rien de bien passionnant en somme. Cependant pour elle, c'étaient des informations importantes !

* * *

Les mois défilaient. Elle avait pu entrer à l'école et au bout d'un an, elle parlait couramment l'anglais ; malgré son accent toujours marqué. Elle le faisait exprès. Elle apprit le départ de Tom pour un internat d'écosse réputé –parait-il- pour la rentrée 1937. Comme elle fut déçue ! Constance ne le vit plus durant toute l'année. Chaque été il revenait, à chaque fois plus grandi, plus mature, plus _changé_. Et chaque année, son amitié et sa profonde admiration se transformait en amour. Que la personne était mal choisie…

Alors qu'elle avait douze ans et lui treize, elle se décida à lui avouer sa flamme. Il sortait comme bon lui semblait de son orphelinat et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans Londres, dans un parc tranquille, en fin d'après-midi. Alors qu'elle essayait de lui parler de la guerre, lui, semblait ailleurs. Dans un autre monde. Comme si ces querelles ne le concernaient pas. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison. Le silence s'installa et Constance essaye de capter son regard.

« Tom.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers elle, l'air plus indifférent que jamais. Cette fille, cette petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée ce jour humide. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, ternissant ses yeux verts, faisant rougie son nez. Qu'est ce qui avait pu la rendre si triste ? Ces questions, à cet âge-là, il se les était posées. Cependant, depuis qu'il avait eu la connaissance de ses pouvoirs, il était différent. C'était fini.

-_Je t'aime !_

Il laissa couler son regard sur cette jeune fille. Elle n'était pas laide. Pas belle. C'était Constance. La seule personne qu'il n'ait jamais côtoyée dans son enfance. Il fallait que cela cesse.

-Je n'aime pas les Moldus, Constance. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais. »

Les quoi ? Moldus ? Etait-ce un mot anglais qu'elle n'avait pas encore appris ? Cela lui traversa l'esprit une fraction de seconde avant que la peine ne la submerge. Ce n'était pas réciproque. Il fallait s'y faire. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son ami ! Elle se força à sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave, Tom. Notre amitié restera telle qu'elle est ! Déclara-t-elle, voulant effacer sa précédente bêtise.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle et la regarda haineusement. Apeurée, la jeune fille l'interrogea du regard.

- Quelle amitié ? Je ne suis pas ami avec de vulgaires Moldu. Dorénavant, tu ne m'adresses plus la parole ! » Conclut-il hargneusement.

Il partit mi-courant mi-marchant, laissant Constance choquée. Moldu ? Encore ce mot ! Elle ne comprenait pas ! Elle rentra, encore abasourdie et s'empressa de demander à sa mère la signification de cet étrange mot. Personne ne put la renseigner. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle n'arriva plus jamais à arracher une parole ne serait-ce que poli à Tom. Alors qu'elle le saluait, il se détournait.

Quelque chose avait changé en son ami. Elle l'avait senti bien avant. Dès qu'il était parti pour cette école, rien ne fut comme avant.

C'était fini.

Le racisme lui avait tout prit.

* * *

Heu...Ok ! Bonjour ? Ouais c'est pas terrible mais j'ai eu une idée comme ça, alors que je pensais au nazisme... Pour ceux/celles qui ont pas saisi (Parce que c'est un peu stupide...) le point commun est le racisme. Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. A une prochaine fois ! (Un avis?)

**Edit :** Oui je sais que Tom n'est pas un sang-pur. Je l'ai prit lui mais pas mal de sang-purs ressentent la même chose d'où le titre.Valà valà.


End file.
